The present disclosure relates to a coil installation method and a coil installation jig that are used to install coils on teeth of a stator core in order to manufacture a stator for a rotary electric machine.
Examples of a method for manufacturing a stator for a rotary electric machine include a method of arranging coils on an integrally shaped stator core and a method of arranging coils on segment cores into which a stator coil is divided and coupling together the segment cores on which the coils are arranged. Furthermore, the coil may be formed by winding a bundle of multiple magnet wires with a small diameter or by winding one rectangular wire. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-257410 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-257409 describe techniques corresponding to manners of installing coils on teeth of a stator core when each of the coils is formed by winding one rectangular wire.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-257410 discloses a manufacturing apparatus for a motor stator in which a plurality of trapezoidal coils formed by bending rectangular conductors with a rectangular section are inserted between the plurality of teeth of the stator core. The manufacturing apparatus has clamp pawls that clamp the trapezoidal coil and a coil shape regulating member that regulates the state of the trapezoidal coil to an obliquely deformed state. The trapezoidal coil is inserted between the teeth in a state where a twist of the coil is prevented by the clamp pawls and the coil shape regulating member.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-257409 discloses a manufacturing apparatus for a motor stator having a plurality of holding portions that guides a plurality of turn portions of a trapezoidal coil and a moving mechanism that laterally moving the holding portions in a winding direction in which the turn portions are wound. With the movement of each turn portion of the trapezoidal coil controlled by the corresponding holding portion to prevent a twist of the coil, the coil is formed into an obliquely deformed shape, and the deformed coil is inserted between the teeth.